A connector secured to a mother board of a host is generally coupled to another connector secured to an electronic device. For example, a display port in the mother board is coupled to a matched port in a monitor by a cable bus. When the host is in the sleep state (S3), dormant state (S4), or the shutdown state (S5), leakage current from the monitor easily flows to the motherboard via the display port.